La lumière au bout du tunnel
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Allemagne s'isole, abandonné et brisé, mais un certain Italien est bien décidé à lui redonner le goût de vivre. [Gerita]
1. 1

_Et voilà, la première fanfiction sur APH que je partage au grand public *cry* C'EST SI ÉMOUVANT !_

 _Disclaimer : Tout appartient au créateur d'Hetalia ;w;_

 _Personnages : Un peu tout le monde en fait xD_

 _Pairing : GerIta parce que c'est la vie 3_

* * *

 **17 juillet 1945**

C'est une image qui restera à jamais gravée dans la mémoire d'Italie. C'était horrible, c'était semblable à un cauchemar.

Il était assis sur une chaise en bois, délabrée et inconfortable, dans un tribunal de fortune à moitié détruit par un bombardement. Autour de lui se trouvaient les forces Alliées, les pays constituant l'URSS, les victimes de la nazisme et de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Enfin bref, tous ceux qui avaient été plus ou moins touchés par la guerre.

En tout, plus de 70 pays impliqués. Italie se sentait étouffé par leur présence.

Ils étaient venus les mains dans les poches comme des spectateurs curieux voulant voir la nouvelle attraction d'un cirque ou d'un zoo.

 _Italie avait envie de vomir._

Ils étaient tous là, même les anciens alliés des forces de l'Axe, qui avaient retourné leur veste.

 _Italie se sentait terriblement seul._

Et où était Japon ? Le largage des bombes nucléaires sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki avaient eu des conséquences terribles sur sa santé. Il n'avait pas pu se déplacer. Amérique était là, en revanche. Il souriait, plaisantait, se faisait remarquer. Pendant que Japon souffrait le martyr et brûlait de l'intérieur à cause de lui. Et personne ne le blâmait.

Cette justice des vainqueurs révoltait l'italien. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il était l'un des perdants de cette guerre.

 **« Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé ! »**

Le cœur d'Italie battait de plus en plus fort. La lourde porte du tribunal s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à deux soldats américains tenant un homme. Un homme qui avait gardé son uniforme, un homme qui gardait la tête haute même s'il était pâle, tremblant et blessé, un homme qui marchait droit et fier et dont le regard bleuté n'affichait ni peur ni détresse. Seulement une sombre colère.

Le genre de colère qui, lorsqu'on la relâche, détruit tout sur son passage.

 **« Doitsu… »**

Le murmure d'Italie fut à peine audible, les autres pays avaient commencé à s'agiter en voyant l'allemand arriver et les bavardages résonnaient un peu partout dans la salle. Les deux soldats jetèrent négligemment Allemagne à genoux devant les juges, et sortirent de la salle. Allemagne se releva, toujours aussi digne. Ses prunelles saphir sondaient la salle à la recherche de quelque chose.

 **« Ludwig Beilschmidt, représentant et allégorie de la nouvelle République Fédérale Allemande** , tonna l'un des juges. **Vous êtes accusé d'avoir participé, aux côtés d'Adolf Hitler, à des crimes perpétrés au nom du NSDAP, contre la paix, les lois de la guerre et l'humanité. Niez-vous ces accusations ?**

 **\- Non. »**

A quoi bon clamer son innocence ? Ça faisait des mois qu'on lui répétait les mêmes choses. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour ni même celle des nuits étoilées, enchaînant les aller-retour entre le tribunal et sa prison moisie. Des mois qu'il se sentait humilié, jugé par des hommes alors qu'une nation est au-dessus d'un simple être humain. Mais il n'avait plus le droit de se prétendre supérieur à qui que ce soit, désormais. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de la nation italienne parmi le public, deux émeraudes brillantes de désespoir. Il se força à sourire pour rassurer Feliciano. Il allait rester fort pour lui. Il _fallait_ qu'il le soit.

Après deux heures de questionnement intensif à une Allemagne qui n'avait même pas droit à un avocat (tout le monde voulait que le procès se termine rapidement pour enterrer cette histoire), les juges se retirèrent pour juger du sort de la nation. Amérique, Russie et Angleterre n'écoutaient même plus, comme s'ils connaissaient déjà le résultat du procès. France avait, à la surprise générale, défendu Allemagne et rejeté la totalité des crimes commis et des faute sur Hitler, clamant Ludwig innocent.

Quelque part, ce n'était pas si surprenant : Francis avait connu une période de folie similaire, influencé par Napoléon. A l'époque, frustré par l'inutilité de la Révolution Française et soumis à l'Empire, il était devenu cruel, menteur et odieux, et multipliait les conquêtes guerrières pour dominer le continent. Le Grand Frère de l'Europe n'était plus lui-même, à cette époque. Alors il comprenait ce que Ludwig avait enduré : Le discours d'Hitler avait dû être alléchant après la défaite cuisante de la Première Guerre mondiale. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les bras d'un homme qui lui avait promis de lui rendre sa grandeur. D'ailleurs, pendant l'absence des juges, Francis se leva de son banc au premier rang et fit discrètement passer un papier à Ludwig. Celui-ci le lut, et un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage creusé.

Feliciano sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement. De la jalousie ? De l'incompréhension ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de définir ce sentiment. Les juges étaient de retour, le visage grave. Allemagne s'empressa de cacher le papier de France.

 **« République Fédérale Allemande, votre sort ne dépend plus de nous, à présent. L'amnistie nous force à fermer les yeux sur certaines de vos actions, mais vous êtes désormais condamné à l'occupation et la perte totale du contrôle de vos terres, qui seront redéfinies et distribuées au bon vouloir des États-Unis d'Amérique, du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord et de l'Union des Républiques Sociales et Soviétiques.**

 **\- Ainsi que le Gouvernement Provisoire de la République Française** , compléta Angleterre. **Pour son implication dans la Résistance et la grande aide apportée à Londres, il mérite sa place parmi les vainqueurs et sa part du gâteau.**

Un éclair de surprise, et un autre sentiment qu'Italie ne put définir, passa dans les yeux de France. Allemagne fronça les sourcils, probablement vexé d'avoir été comparé à un gâteau. Les juges se retirèrent. On ramena Allemagne dans sa cellule.

Et là, Feliciano frémit et s'autorisa à pleurer.

* * *

A suivre.

Avis ? C'était super ? C'était bien ? C'était bof ? C'était nul ? C'était tellement de la merde que je mérite qu'on me jette des tomates ? ;w;


	2. 2

**Et voilà enfin la suite après UN FUCKING MOIS D'ATTENTE. Alors, il faut savoir que je publierais toujours au gré de mon inspiration, c'est-à-dire très irrégulièrement. :c**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Yllsnyae :_ Moooh merci *^* Et oui c'est tout tristounet au début mais ça rajoute du drama, et j'aime quand il y a du drama à outrance xD Allemagne n'a pas fini d'avoir des problèmes. Il n'a pas disparu, c'est vrai. Mais tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça :3**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse prendre votre pop corn et profiter. Bonne lecture drufuu ~**

* * *

 **« Les contacts physiques sont interdits »**

Feliciano serra les dents, mais lâcha quand même la main de Ludwig, ramenant son bras de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il était assis sur une chaise en face de la nation allemande. Une table et des barreaux les séparaient, et quelques gardes traînaient par-ci par-là pour faire respecter les règles de la prison miteuse.

Italie avait l'impression d'être oppressé : Il pouvait voir Allemagne, mais il n'avait plus le droit de le prendre dans ses bras ou de lui dire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ressentait, trouver des mots pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait être seul avec lui, dans leur bulle. Mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, surtout dans le camp des perdants.

 **« A-t-on des nouvelles de Gilbert ? »**

Cette question qui brisa brutalement le silence pesant fit presque sursauter l'italien. Et le regard bleuté empli d'espoir de Ludwig le brisa de l'intérieur. Il baissa ses propres yeux sur ses mains, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Allemagne avait été arrêté à peine quelques minutes après le suicide d'Hitler, mais Prusse s'était mystérieusement volatilisé. On le cherchait partout. Certains n'y croyaient plus. Il n'était plus une nation à part entière, après tout, il avait perdu ses terres. Et une nation sans terre n'a plus de raison d'exister. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose :

Prusse avait disparu, comme Rome, Gaule, Britannia et tant d'autres avant lui. Il ne reviendra jamais. Mais Allemagne voulait y croire.

 **« Vee ~ Non, aucune nouvelle… Les armées d'Alfred ratissent la Terre entière pour le retrouver, en vain. J… Je pense qu'il faut se faire une raison, Ludwig. Il ne reviendra pas. »**

Il n'osa pas relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir de colère, de désespoir ou de tristesse dans son regard. Il s'attendit à se heurter à une barrière, à un refus catégorique de Ludwig d'accepter la situation. Alors imaginez sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit le soupir résigné de son allemand.

 **« Tu as raison… Il ne reviendra pas. Alors a quoi bon continuer à vivre…**

 **\- Q… Quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai plus rien. J'ai tout perdu, même mon frère…**

 **\- Tu m'as, moi ! »**

Feliciano avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir, des larmes perlant au coin des lèvres. Presque désespéré. Il avait craqué. Il s'était laissé aller. L'allemand stoïque s'effrita un peu. Et il révéla le fond de sa pensée. Une décision stricte et concise, à son image, mais des mots qu'Italie aurait voulu ne jamais entendre de sa vie.

 **« Écoute, je... Tu mérites tellement mieux, Feliciano…**

 **\- Vee, q… Qu'est-ce que tu…**

 **\- Je pense qu'on devrais…**

 **\- N… Non…**

 **\- …En rester là.**

 **\- N-NON, TAIS-TOI. »**

Il avait osé. Il l'avait dit. Il avait brisé le dernier, le fragile lien qui les reliait encore l'un à l'autre. Feliciano frémit et fondit en larmes, son corps se crispant, ses mains tenant sa tête et arrachant ses cheveux. Ludwig tressaillit et voulut tendre une main vers lui. On le rappela sèchement à l'ordre pour les contacts physiques. De toute façon, l'italien s'était reculé, tremblotant.

 **« A… Alors c'est comme ça ? On va juste se séparer, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?**

 **\- J'avais des grands projets pour nous, Feli… Mais tout s'est écroulé. Hitler n'est plus là et le régime…**

 **\- Nous sommes des nations, Ludwig. On a vu des quantités de régimes se succéder… Il y en aura d'autres…**

 **\- Mais là, c'était différent. On était puissants, on était au-dessus de tout. Et du jour au lendemain, on est relégués au rang de… De rien du tout.**

 **\- Cet homme t'a changé, vee… »**

Il ne reconnaissait plus Ludwig. Lorsqu'Alfred avait parlé de « dénazification urgente » de l'Allemagne, il avait trouvé ça stupide et n'avait pas voulu y croire mais là, il comprenait l'importance de cette opération. Mentalement, Allemagne était encore dans cette idéologie dans laquelle il avait plongé, qui lui avait rendu sa grandeur pendant six ans en le mettant en avant sur la scène internationale, et à laquelle il s'accrochait maintenant désespérément même après sa chute.

 _Interdiction d'être défaitiste. Sinon, c'est la mort assurée._

 **« …Tu as tort, Ludwig. Nous ne sommes pas « rien du tout ». Tu es toujours une nation.**

 **\- Tu parles. Mes terres sont partagées entre ces crétins d'Alliés même pas vraiment alliés** , cracha Allemagne.

 **\- Oui mais toi, tu es toujours là.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Et tant que tu seras là, il y aura quelqu'un pour représenter l'Allemagne. Et ça, personne ne peut te l'enlever.**

Il se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les barreaux pour être au plus près de lui. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter mais il devait réessayer. Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être séparé de lui. Il en mourrait de chagrin.

 **\- Laisse-moi une chance, Ludwig. Laisse-moi une chance de te rendre heureux… »**

C'était presque gagné. Il le lisait dans les yeux d'Allemagne, ses geste et sa bouche hésitants, suspendus, comme s'il était torturé entre deux décisions. Ce que lui proposait l'italien était attirant… Il allait céder. Jusqu'au moment où...

 **« Le temps est écoulé. Les visiteurs sont priés de sortir. »**

Feliciano crispa ses mains sur les barreaux, Ludwig cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Il y était presque. Mais il y arrivera. Même si ça prend des mois, des années voire des siècles, il récupérera son Ludwig.

 **« Auf wiedersen, Feliciano... »**

Il entendit à peine le murmure d'Allemagne lorsqu'on le tira hors de la prison. Lorsque la porte claqua et qu'il se retrouva seul dans le noir, Ludwig fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose.

Cette petite chose si précieuse que France avait glissé dans sa main lors de son procès. La croix de fer de Gilbert.

 _Je suis prêt, maintenant, Brüder. Tends-moi la main. J'arrive…_

* * *

A suivre... Ben... Je sais pas quand x)


	3. 3

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec près d'un mois d'attente quand même ._.**

 **Pour commencer, réponse à la review :**

 ** _USBurgerLover50 :_ Naaah il est pas méchant, Luddy. Amérique non plus d'ailleurs, mais faut connaître ses véritables intentions pour comprendre ;3 Lulu et Feli ne sont pas présents dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Tu les reverras dans le prochain :3**

 **Disclaimer : Bon ça va tg. Un jour ou l'autre, ils m'appartiendront ;w;  
**

 **Personnages présents : Russie – ou plutôt URSS – et notre bon vieux France 3  
**

 **Et oui, pas de GerIta pour ce chapitre. Mais c'est un moment très très important c:**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Versailles, 9 juin 1963**

 **« Gilbert est en vie ?! »**

Le verre de vin tomba des mains de Francis et s'écrasa sur le tapis, répandant des morceaux de verre et du liquide rouge un peu partout. Mais le français n'y prêta pas attention. La nouvelle l'avait surpris, figé et blessé. Tout était chamboulé. Il avait à peine terminé de faire son deuil, et voilà qu'on lui annonçait que son meilleur ami était miraculeusement de retour.

 **« Da… Il est réapparu après la construction du mur de Berlin. »**

Russie – ou plutôt URSS – était accoudé au balcon, admirant les jardins du château de Versailles, faisant tournoyer son propre verre de vin vide dans sa main. La réapparition mystérieuse du prussien alors qu'il n'avait plus de terres ni de peuple ne semblait pas le choquer plus que ça.

 **« Allemagne est au courant ?**

 **\- Niet. Amérique le sait mais il refuse de lui dire.**

 **\- Et toi… ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »**

Francis serra les poings, furieux. Il savait déjà qu'Amérique n'agissait que pour ses propres intérêts et ne révélera rien à Ludwig si ça ne lui rapporte rien en retour. Mais Russie – ou plutôt URSS – … Pendant une seconde, une unique, une toute petite seconde, il avait placé tout son espoir en priant pour que le géant soviétique ne garde pas le silence.

 **« C'est horrible, ce que vous faites. Tu es horrible. Je pensais que tu étais différent d'Alfred mais j'ai eu tort.** Il croisa le regard améthyste du communiste, qui avait tourné ses yeux des jardins pour le fixer, et y resta suspendu pendant un instant avant de détourner le regard. **Et tu n'es même pas sensé être là. Va-t-en. S'il te plaît… »**

Ivan haussa un sourcil. Il s'éloigna du balcon et, dans un bruit de cristal heurtant de l'argent, il posa son verre sur une petite table en soupirant. Grimaçant devant ce bruit et tout ce luxe qui lui donnait la nausée. Un si grand château pour une seule personne… Alors qu'il pourrait abriter tellement de monde…

Il se rapprocha de Francis, qui ne se méfia pas et garda les bras croisés, le regard ostensiblement fixé au sol. Ivan posa une main sur son épaule et le français releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

 **« Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ne fais pas semblant d'être effarouché, ça ne me fait plus rire. Tu n'en as pas marre de faire semblant de tout ? »**

Francis soupira sans répondre. Il se laissa faire quand les bras du soviétique entourèrent sa taille. Il posa même ses mains sur sa nuque en retour, caressant machinalement ses mèches de cheveux cendrées. Il avait oublié les bouts de verre par terre qui s'enfonçaient dans ses semelles, douleur dont il ne se souciait même pas. Ivan ne se démonta pas face à son silence et poursuivit.

 **« Souviens-toi la dernière fois que tu as été honnête, _Frantsiya*_. Tu étais en colère et tu as pensé absolument tout ce que tu disais. D'ailleurs, tu le penses toujours. Que tu es lessivé des dérapages d'Amérique, de l'hypocrisie d'Angleterre, de la dictature d'Espagne, de la disparition de Prusse et du fait qu'on te force à faire la paix avec Allemagne alors qu'il t'a fait tant de mal. Que la peur d'une troisième guerre mondiale te prend a la gorge. Que tu étais prêt à me suivre, voire à adopter mon régime. Mais aussi que tu es le pays des droits de l'homme alors tu as donné la parole à ton peuple – c'est très honorable, je ne te reproche rien – et il en a décidé autrement…**

 **\- Tais-toi…**

 **\- …Et pourtant, regarde-toi. Tu approuves toutes les décisions d'Allemagne sans même écouter de quoi il en retourne, tu courbes l'échine devant Alfred comme si tu acceptais sa domination, tu croises Espagne dans les couloirs lors des meetings sans oser aller le voir et personne ne sait l'affection que tu me porte, au risque qu'on te montre du doigt et qu'on te prenne pour un traître.**

Les mains de Francis s'étaient crispées sur ses épaules. Ivan sentit son souffle dans son cou lorsqu'il soupira à nouveau, avant d'entendre sa réponse résignée.

 **\- Je ne sais même plus qui dit vrai et qui ment. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. »**

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du soviétique. Il resta tel quel, et le silence se fit dans le grand salon pendant quelques minutes. Avant qu'il ne s'écarte de lui-même.

 **« Tu devrais t'en aller… Allemagne ne va pas tarder, on a une réunion de la C.E.C.A****

 **\- Tu ne me dis même pas au revoir ? »**

Francis fixa les lèvres gercées par le froid et le sourire d'enfant de son homologue. Il était jaloux de sa capacité à conserver un visage de façade, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ni le toucher. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La grande main froide d'Ivan se posa sur sa joue et il pencha la tête pour approfondir, mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes sans pour autant y mettre sa langue. Même si l'échange n'avait rien de chaste. Il ne l'était jamais, avec Francis.

Le communiste brisa finalement le baiser, lui adressa un dernier petit sourire et s'écarta de lui.

 **« Ne dis rien à Ludwig… A propos de Gilbert.**

 **\- Mais je…**

 **\- C'est important, Francis. »**

Le blond resta en suspension. Il voulait répondre, se rebeller. Mais il laissa tomber. Il aura d'autres occasions d'annoncer ça à Ludwig. Et des moments plus appropriés qu'une réunion express dans un vieux bunker que la résistance française avait oublié de détruire.

 **« _D_ _o svidaniya***_ , Francis.**

 **\- Au revoir, Russie…**

 **\- C'est URSS.**

 **\- Pour moi, tu seras toujours Russie. »**

Le soviétique haussa les épaules en rejetant un pan de son écharpe derrière son épaule. Il quitta la pièce, et France baissa la tête en sentant une douleur dans son pied, remarquant enfin les morceaux de verre qui le maltraitaient.

Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ce qu'on le poussait à faire. Le français n'en avait jamais voulu à Allemagne, il savait pertinemment que l'allemand n'était plus maître de lui-même pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il l'avait même soutenu dans son procès. Mais était-il prêt à reconstruire quelque chose avec lui, lui accorder sa confiance pour maintenir la paix avec lui en Europe ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien.

Et Ludwig n'était pas très coopératif non plus. Son procès était terminé sous la pression d'Amérique qui trouvait que ça traînait trop, le plan Marshall avait ravivé les tensions avec Ivan, le Mur de Berlin marquait déjà les premiers échecs de l'ONU.

 _Ils avaient trop joué à la guerre. Ils en avaient oublié ce qu'était la paix._

 _Même France, le pays de l'espoir, avait rendu les armes._

* * *

Traductions :

* : France en russe

** : Communauté Européenne du Charbon et de l'Acier. Ancêtre de l'Union Européenne

*** : Au revoir en russe

Bon, je poste ce truc et je vais goûter. Et on se revoit je sais pas quand xD


End file.
